Las aventuras de Sodam Yat
by Basara-kun
Summary: Este daxamita, uno de los reclutas más brillantes de los Green Lantern Corps es el nuevo portador de Ion. Pero, ¿qué fue de él después de los Siniestro Corps? Averígüenlo en esta pequeña serie. Esperen ver cameos de otros de DC aquí.
1. Precalentamiento

Un daxaniano con poderes similares a los de los kriptonianos como Superman. Además de eso, fue elegido por los Guardianes como uno más de los Linterna Verde. El poder de su anillo, su voluntad y sus poderes inherentes a su raza lo convierten en el Linterna más poderoso de todos. No es extraño entonces que después que a Kyle le sacaran a Ion en Qward para la guerra contra los Siniestro Corps, él fuera el sucesor.

Sodam Yat, sin duda el Linterna más poderoso del universo. Pero al fin y al cabo es sólo un chico, tal y como Kyle. Después de la derrota de Siniestro en el centro del Multiverso, la Tierra, el nuevo Ion viaja por todo el universo en busca de librar el universo del mal. Aunque no pareciera tomárselo muy en serio.

-Yaaaaaaaawn… esto es muy aburrido, extraño las peleas contra los Siniestro Corps y contra ese Superbobo-Primo, o como se llame… quisiera tener más diversión que sólo el ayudar a abuelitas a cruzar la calle…

Cuando de repente, pasando por unos asteroides, ve una criatura desconocida que lo ataca.

-IOOOON!! AL FIN ACABARÉ CONTIGO!!

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Y esa mierda qué es?

Antes de pronunciar otra frase, el monstruo ataca a Sodam sin dudar en matarlo, mientras Ion no entiende qué pasa.

-No me dejas más remedio, monstruo… espera, eso que tienes…

-SI INSECTO. SOY UNO MÁS DE ELLOS. ACABARÉ CONTIGO EN NOMBRE DE MI AMO, EL ANTI-MONITOR!!

El nuevo Ion recién se dio cuenta. La criatura que lo estaba atacando poseía uno de los pocos anillos de los Siniestro Corps que quedaban sueltos por el espacio.

-ERES MIO, ION!!!

-Uuuyyy, que gay sonó eso. Me extraña viniendo de algo tan horrible como tú

Sodam se da cuenta que no es rival para él, no con sus nuevos poderes. Decide entretenerse un rato con él antes de neutralizarlo. El monstruo le tira un rayo amarillo poderoso, que Ion fácilmente parte por la mitad con una espada daxaniana creada por su anillo, como esos que leía en su niñez.

-NO TE ESCAPARÁS DE MI TAN FÁCILMENTE, INSECTO DAXANIANO

-Bah, podrías inventarte frases mejores. (tirándole un rayo con el anillo) ¿Sabes? Después de mi pelea contra el Superbebé-Pinta, enfrentarme a ti es como golpear una piñata, jajajaja

-ESTÚPIDO LINTERNA. MORIRÁS DE LA PEOR MANERA POR HABER DICHO ESO!!

El monstruo seguía tirándole rayos a Sodam, los que esquivaba fácilmente, mientras crea una copia de Adam Strange con su poder y entre los 2 lo empiezan a golpear sin parar. El monstruo alcanzaba a esquivar parte de los golpes de ambos, Ion y el clon de Adam, el ataque

-Jejeje, y yo que pensaba que Adam Strange era extraño, hasta él se sorprendería de lo feo que eres!!

-UUUGGGGG… PAGARÁS ESTO CON TU VIDA

-Ya, me aburrí de jugar, es hora de que te acabe, monstruo!!

En eso, una luz roja aparece de la nada y un rayo cruza toda esa zona hasta la parte donde estaban peleando Sodam y el ente. Extrañamente ese rayo atraviesa al monstruo matándolo instantáneamente.

-YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!

-¿Eeehh? ¿un rayo rojo? ¿y eso de dónde vino?

Al ver de dónde vino, ve una extraña silueta con un aura roja y con un uniforme similar al de los Siniestro Corps, pero antes de que pudiera ver bien quién es, este desaparece…

-Maldita sea, algo muy extraño está pasando… ugh!! Mi herida por plomo, creo que debo irme a curar, pero no se dónde. Anillo, ¿dónde estamos?

-ESTAMOS EN EL SECTOR 2814, SODAM. ESTAMOS CERCA DE LA TIERRA.

-La Tierra?? Hmmm, creo que puedo hacerles una visita amigable mientras ando por aquí.

Y así fue, se dirigió a la Tierra, sin saber que otras cosas le esperan por allá…


	2. Encuentro con Power Girl

-Vaya, esta sería la primera vez que vuelvo a este planeta desde el ataque de ese Superboy… no me trae muy buenos recuerdos la verdad… nnngghh, necesito llegar rápido…

Sodam Yat sigue bajando hasta llegar a la Tierra, llega a una ciudad parecida a Nueva York, cuando en mitad del aire llega a su encuentro una bella chica rubia, con un buen par de… palabras que decirle.

-Hey tú, veo que eres un Linterna Verde, ¿cierto?

-Soy más que eso, chica… ¡soy el grandioso ION!

-Vaya, veo que tu ego es más grande que tus poderes, parece. Espera… tú eres ese que combatió a Superboy Prime, ¿verdad?

-No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de eso, ¿sabes? Todavía tengo rastros de plomo en mi cuerpo por culpa de ese engendro--- nnnggghh

-¡Espera! ¿Te sientes bien?

-ENVENENAMIENTO POR PLOMO AUMENTANDO A UN 35%

-Cállate anillo estúpid----

Antes de terminar de decir esa frase, su cuerpo empezó a desplomarse por el aire, y la rubia de pelo corto salió a socorrerlo tomándolo un poco antes de que cayera. Sodam alcanzó a recuperárse un poco y pudo ponerse de pie.

-Vaya, gracias por eso… si supiera tu nombre.

-Kara Zor-L, pero aquí me conocen como Power Girl. Te toca.

-Bonito nombre ese. Yo soy Sodam Yat, Linterna Verde y el nuevo Ion después de Kyle Rayner.

-Ahora me acordé por qué eso de Ion me sonaba tan familiar, era por Kyle. Así que eres algo así como el sucesor de Kyle, ¿no?

-Podríamos decir que si. Creo que el anillo ha podido controlar lo del plomo, menos mal.

-¿Plomo? ¿Qué te pasó?

-En mi pelea contra Superboy Prime, nos fuimos a una planta de plom o y me enterró una barra, y los daxanianos somos débiles ante el plomo, como los kriptonianos a la kriptonita.

-¿Daxaniano? Que coincidencia, yo soy kriptoniana… ¿O sea que seríamos algo así como vecinos?

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto… si, seríamos como vecinos, si Kriptón siguiera existiendo como planeta… me has caído muy bien, además de ser tan bella.

-Vaya, daxaniano… eres de los pocos que hace que me sonrroje.

-Podría hacerte otras cosas si quieres, jejeje

-¡No seas atrevido! Pero bueno, si quieres puedo llevarte donde la Justice Society para que te recuperes.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero debo irme. Creo que todavía hay rastros de los Siniestro Corps en el espacio, aparte de ser el "policía" del espacio.

-Si regresas, te estaré esperando… daxaniano

Y diciendo esto, Power Girl le da un beso en la mejilla al nuevo Ion, algo que casi nunca hace, menos ante un desconocido. Sodam también se sonrroja, pero se comporta "heróicamente" y se va del planeta volando. Al salir del planeta empieza a tener pensamientos cochinos sobre ella y ese tremendo par de… ojos, cuando de repente ve algo rojo en el horizonte.

-Espera, ese fue quien mató al bicho ese an tes de caer a la Tierra… creo que es hora de darle una visita a ver qué pasa…


End file.
